One Time and One Time Only
by Uka-Sama
Summary: What if Kagome doesnt think she was loved would she die or stay alive rated M LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

OK this is my first fan fic so no bad comments but plz review and comment (no bad comment)ok i made another fic call the plane ride to hollywood ok so you sould check it out!

Kagome's Mad

**SIT**! He slammed on to the floor of her modern home.  
"Inuyasha how could you!" She screamed while the white haired hanyou looked at her. 'How could he do that. Yea he smelled blood but don't just come in like that.'  
The girl filled with anger from a hanyou coming in on her while changing her context pads.  
"Kago- me, I thought y-you were h-hurt..."Inuyasha said while tasting the taste of her blue rug on the floor.  
"If I was I would call you!" With that she left her room.  
'Huh?' Is what all he can think of to say. Kagome rushed down the stairs almost falling on the last one.  
'Damn it Inuyasha I have a date with Hojo and I'm wasting time on you!'  
Ding Dong!  
"I'll get it!"She ran right to the door and opened it.  
"Hojo!"  
Inuyasha was peeking at her and Hojo from the top of the stairs.  
'Its that shit face again!'  
"Kagome are you ready?"Hojo asked with his big smiles.  
"Yea let me get my bag. You can wait in the living room."  
Kagome went up the stairs with out noticing Inuyasha sitting down growling at Hojo.  
After she grabbed her bag she found Inuyasha having a non violent talk with Hojo. She dropped her bag and grabbed Inuyasha into the kitchen.  
"Inuyasha what are you doing with Hojo?"  
"I was just telling him some simple rules."  
'Rules?'  
"Inuyasha what are you talking about?"  
"You know what I mean. You know how I don't even let Kouga touch or be with you. So I gave him some rules."  
Knock Knock.  
Some one knocked on the kitchen door.  
"Umm... Come in."She said confused.  
It was Hojo.  
"Uuh Kagome I think I'm not feeling good. I'm sorry maybe next weekend."  
"Oh uuuh I- uuh Ok."  
Hojo left.  
**"INUYASHA WHAT DID YOU SAY!"**  
"Oh my god Kagome its none of your business!"With that he left to Kagome's room and slammed the door. "Why my room?"

0000

"Why does she think she can know everything?"  
He sat on her chair and opened a empty book and started writing.

_-Dear Kagome,_

_I'm sorry I got carried away. I just don't like when other guys touch you. Its just that you have that perfect body. I just wanna touch. But I might not mean any of this. So don't put full hope of it. I'll be back at home with Shippo._  
_Miroku and Sango went to Sango's village._

_-Inuyasha-_

"Inuyasha..."Kagome said with both anger and sorrow in her voice.

She crumbled the paper and threw on the floor.  
"That Damn Inuyasha."  
She ran to the well and jumped in.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's fear

Kagome ran to Keade's hut and only found Shippo fast asleep. She went back outside.  
"The sky is so..."She was cut off by sensing two Shikon shards.  
'Its Kouga!'She thought.  
"Hey Kagome!"He came closer.  
'Something is weird. He doesn't look like he's running. But flying?'  
"Kagome I found this near where I live and I knew it was yours."Kouga said handing over the bike.  
"My Bike!"She looked like this day couldn't get better.  
"Oh, Thank you Kouga!" She jumped on him with a hug.  
"Hey Kagome you seem so down about something. What is it?" He asked.  
'B-but how? Oh that's right he can sense my feelings like Inuyasha can.' "Oh Kouga I was just mad at Inuyasha."  
"What that mutt face do now?"  
She gave him the letter.  
"Oh I know how you-"He was cut off by seeing Kagome cry.  
"Come here."He said with a big smile.  
With that she ran to him. He embraced her. She did the same back.  
Kagome sensed another shard. It was hers but Kikyou took it. So that means Kikyou is here.  
'If Kikyou's here that means I can find Inuyasha.  
"Umm Kouga I gotta go."  
With that she left.  
She ran as fast as she could.  
The sense of the shard fated away. All she found was Inuyasha.  
He looked at her.  
"Kagome What are you doing here?"  
He looked at her waiting for a responds.  
"What? Is there a problem?"  
"Look Inuyasha Imma come right out and say this." She paused.  
"I know you love Kikyou. And I know you just finished seeing her but I don't get why you chose me why not have Kikyou with you. Its easier. B-"She was cut off by Inuyasha embracing her.  
"I-Inu-"Cut off again by Inuyasha.  
"Kagome I don't love Kikyou. I-I fear Kikyou."Inuyasha said covering his eyes with his bangs.  
"But why?" She tried to brake the embrace to see his face but he wouldn't let go.  
"I'm not gonna let you go."  
"Inuyasha that's not the answer to my question."  
Inuyasha looked at her but still holding her close by the waist.  
"I fear her because I always think and dream she's gonna do something bad to you."He said putting his forehead on hers. (He did it to get close to her eyes.)  
'Her eyes are-are so 'Cute'. But why?'  
His face got closer.  
Meanwhile Kaggies POV 'OH MY GOD HE'S SO FRIGGIN' CLOSE!'  
Inu's POV 'Her eyes I can't get enough.'  
'Wait do I-do I love her?'  
He let go of her and just stared at her confused.  
"Inuyasha?"  
He turned and ran.  
Kagome ran back to Keade's She opened she book and started writing.

-Inuyasha

Since you ran off to Kikyou realizing you do love her. Means that I have no use here. I'm still in this world because the well is gone for some reason. I have plans here. So this is it. Bye Inuyasha. I also have a huge feeling for you that I can't hide anymore. I love you Inuyasha. And I do mean all of this.

Love, Kagome-

K-Kagome? Inuyasha said after reading the letter.  
He grabbed Shippo and pulled him up to his face.  
"Where's Kagome?"He said with anger in his voice.  
"Why you asking me for I don't know?"  
"Shippo, you do know! NOW TELL ME WHERE IS SHE!"  
"She's with Kikyou to set things straight!"  
"Like what?"  
"Like how she thinks she doesn't belong in this world nor her world and she should pass on already." Sango said coming in to the hut.  
Inuyasha dropped Shippo and ran as fast as he could.  
He stopped until he smelled Kagome's scent.  
'She's here at the God Tree.'  
He stopped and looked at the girl who was almost fading away.  
"Kagome?"He said with fear and sorrow in his voice.  
She turned around wearing a white dress with a sparkly white neckless.  
"Inuyasha, how are you?"She asked like nothing happened between them.  
"Kagome what is wrong with you why would you do that!"He said coming closer.  
"Inuyasha I did it because you had no feelings for me. So no one had feelings for me. I wasn't loved and I don't have love."She said without looking at him.  
"You must be the stupidest person I have ever knew."He came closer and kissed her. She kissed him back. "Kagome I found out that I-"He was cut off by a big ball of air hitting them separating them but like he said before he will never let her go. He still had his hand in hers. She was being carried up in the air. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Faded away girl and the lost hanyou.

"Inuyasha?"

"INUYASHA!"Kagome screamed with all her power she was leaving. Leaving the Hanyou to another world.

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha screamed.

"DON'T GO!"

"INUYASHA I WILL COME BACK I PROMISE!"With that she is gone.

The air is gone. The light is gone. Kagome is gone.

"S-She's gone."

'Inuyasha I will come back I Promise'  
Her voice echoed his head again and again and again. "I-I can't believe it she's gone.""Kagome..."  
"KAGOME I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"He fell on his knees. Covering his eyes with his bangs. He realizes that a tear comes down his face.  
'What? I'm c-crying? I only cried when I thought Kagome was dead. But now she is.'  
"So there is a reason why I'm crying."

Sorry this was short i couldnt finish it i was sick srri *achoo* 


	4. Chapter 4

Is She Back?

A few days later.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked curiously.  
"Who knows Shippo, when was the last time we saw Inuyasha?"Miroku says with no emotion.  
"A few days ago?"Sango adds.  
"I wanna see Inuyasha again."Shippo said with sorrow in his voice.  
"Meh"Kirara agree's with Shippo.

0000

What are you gonna do Inuyasha? Kikyou asked Inuyasha and made him jump and almost fall off the tree branch.  
"Kikyou what do you want?"  
"What are you gonna just sit there and do nothing? Why don't you die with her?"  
"KIKYOU EVERYTHING DOESN'T RELY ON DIEING OK!"  
He screamed at her and jumped away branch to branch.  
'Kagome where are you Inuyasha is not taking anymore of this. He doesn't want to wait any longer!'  
'Don't worry Kikyou I'm coming for sure tonight!'

srri it was short *again* *achoo* 


	5. Chapter 5

The Well Works With The Tree.

Later that night Inuyasha was at the well just looking down at it.  
'This is where Kagome came from. "The Bone Eaters Well" Its a really odd name for a magic well. Maybe when Kagome comes back we can rename it.'  
"Because she IS coming back!"He said with anger.

0000

"Where's Shippo, Sango?"  
"He's training. He's not coming for 'bout a week or so." She answered.  
Miroku left.  
"What's his problem?"

Miroku walked into a huge field of yellow and white flowers.  
"3 of each."  
After picking 3 Yellow flowers and 3 White flowers he headed back to the hut.  
"While Inuyasha gone and Shippo is out training I have my chance."

He entered the hut hiding the flowers behind him. Sango was sitting fixing her sword. (Which was bent a while ago. She finally got a chance t o fix it)  
He walked up to her. She looked up at him. He showed her the flowers.  
"Mi-Miroku?"  
She stood up and took the flowers.  
"Wow thank you Miroku."  
He put his arms around her shoulders. Into an embrace. "Sango I love you"  
"Mi-Miroku. Whataya doing coming out and saying this for?"  
"Because I love you." He said before placing his lips on hers. Her eyes opened bigger than they were now. She put her arms around his upper waist. To make the kiss deeper she pulled him closer. He was shocked that she did the first real move. She stopped to breathe. Next thing you know, she stripped down for him and he did the same.

0000

Inuyasha was up at a tree. He knew Miroku made his move and Sango is agreeing. So he stood there.

0000

"Kagome are you ready to leave?"  
"Ya. What do you think Kikyou?"  
"Ok. One...Two...THREE!"  
A huge blast of air hit Kagome from under her. She flew into the air until she passed about 12 clouds and started falling.

0000

"Well I guess Miroku and Sango are done I should be heading back."  
He started walking. His heart stopped for a second.  
'Kagome?'  
"INUYASHA!"  
He looked up and felt a shock wave hit him. He put his arms up and catches her.  
"Kagome?"  
"I told you I'll be back."  
He pulled her into an embrace. He still was carrying her. He pulled back and kissed her. When he broke away he put her down and got a chance to look at her. She was wearing a short purple tank top that didn't cover her stomach or the top of her breast and a very very short mini skirt that almost showed her butt. He wanted to touch her. "Go ahead Inuyasha. Touch all of me. Every single bit of my skin wants to be touched by you."With that said he grabbed her bridal style into a near by cave. He went deep inside until there wasn't no light. He setup a fire somehow.

"You ready Kagome?"  
"As ready as I can be."

He went down to the floor where she was at. His knees around her waist. He was happy that he was on top. He went down on all fours and started to kiss her. He kissed her lips, eyes, forehead, cheeks, and behind her ear. That was her spot. She quickly grabbed his face and said not to go there. So he went down from her jaw line to her neck. He was hoping that, that thing she would wear under her shirt wouldn't be there. 'I think it was called a 'bra' maybe I don't know.' Kagome was lost. She didn't even know that her shirt was off. She noticed it when Inuyasha stopped. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked. "What is that?" She looked at what he was looking at and it was her bra. "Ohhh Inuyasha. Its just my bra. Don't worry I'll take it off." She sat up and Inuyasha was still in front of her on his knees. She took off her bra and threw it where her shirt was at. Inuyasha placed her back down. He started kissing her from the neck and down to her chest. He grabbed one of her breast and started to rub it. His kisses went down to her other breast. He started to suck on it. Kagome moan over and over again. He switched and did the same. He stopped and saw that Kagome was ready for the next part. He placed his hand down to her hip and to her skirt. He rolled over so that she was on top. Kagome started to feel his chest. She new that he was hard. But she also knew that she was put his hand on her butt and started to rub it. Until he went down and felt her butt. Kagome gasp. He wanted to touch now so he ripped her skirt off and realized she wasn't wearing any panties or whatever she called it. He put his fingers between her butt. He started to have his fingers go up and down. She moaned louder every time he went up. As when Kagome bent down to kiss him he went deeper inside. She moaned inside the kiss. He rolled over again so he was on top. He placed his claws into her. She felt so wet and warm. 'No no no she feels so wet and HOT!'

He trusted in and out of her. She moaned louder and louder.

"I-Inu-aaaah-Yasha...uugghh... FASTER!"She begged for him to go faster.  
He did what he was asked.  
He went faster and harder.  
After a few minutes he stopped and asked her if she was ready.  
She nodded. He bent down. She saw his "member". That's what she like to call it. "Inuyasha just go right in hard and fast. Just pound on me. I-I need you NOW!" He got an idea. "Tell me to sit." And she did. "SIT!"She screamed. Soon the both felt a shock wave. Inuyasha thought that he had hurt Kagome.  
"K-Kagome?"  
"I'm alright. "  
All he found was a cut on her left cheek from his fang. Kagome was still shocked with all the pleasure she just had. It wore her out. She was asleep.  
'My Angel...My Girl...My Woman...My MATE! Kagome I love you. First thing in the morning we're going to Lifebond.'He thought while rubbing her forehead. Soon they both were asleep. Protecting each other and holding each other. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lifebond

The next morning.  
"Kagome. Kagome wake up."  
Her big choco brown eyes opened. "Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha was on his left side facing Kagome. His right arm on her stomach. (They were covered by Inuyasha's Kimono.)  
He gave her kiss and got up.  
"INUYASHA PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"  
When I meant he got up, he got up naked. (Sorri). "What's the problem? It really doesn't mean anything. We are mates now."  
"Mates?"Kagome never heard of such thing.  
"Oh well you teach me. So I teach you."  
He went over to her and sat down. He put her on his lap still covered.  
"A mate is just like what you call it I think its a "wife" or something. But when you have to mate you have to Lifebond."  
"Lifebond?"  
"Its when you cut your right hand and your chest. Then place it on the other person."  
"It'll mean that we will have each others powers and our lifespans match."  
"Inuyasha I know why your telling me this. You want me to lifebond don't you?"  
He just looked at her.  
"Y-Ya"he said not looking at her.  
"Well what cha waiting for. Let's do it."  
She got up and covered her waist with Inuyasha's Kimono.  
"Wait Kagome. Do you know what this means. Your telling me that you want to be with me forever?"He said warning her.  
"Duh. Whataya think."She bent down and gave him a kiss. He grabbed her down on her knees. They were kissing for a few seconds then broke off.  
"You ready."  
She giggled. "What's so funny?"  
"You."She kissed him again. They fell back and Kagome was on the top of him. They continued. Until Inuyasha stopped.  
"Come on. Let's get started!"  
They got sat up. Inuyasha bit into his right hand and Kagome's right hand.  
Kagome had a knife and cut her chest and his chest. (Inu didn't know how to use a knife!). "Kagome you ready?"  
"Yup."  
"Ok here we go. They put each others hands on their chest."  
They felt a shock wave.  
'Kagome.'  
'Inuyasha is that you in my head?'  
'Yup we can talk in our minds now'  
"O wow Inuyasha!"  
She gave him a hug.  
'Kagome now we are even closer.'  
'Yup.' 


	7. Chapter 7

Her Last Days

While Kagome visited her family one last time for a week Inuyasha had a prize for her.  
"Miroku we're almost done we just need to finish the top and top part in the inside."Inuyasha yelled at him.  
"Alright."He said 'bout to get started but was cut off by Inuyasha.  
"C'mon we'll finish it tomorrow. You need some rest."He said with a smile.  
Back at Modern Era.  
"Kagome It's Ok. You can stay with Inuyasha. But you must come back here once a month. And you better come back with some baby pups ok!"  
Kagome's Mother said.  
Kagome giggled. "Ok mom. But I not leaving now. I just wanted to pack up now so I wouldn't have to do so when I leave. Imma be here for a week."  
'At least that's what Inuyasha said. I wonder why?'  
"Well Kagome you only have until tomorrow to leave. So you should have a nice bath and some sleep."  
"Thank you mom." With that she left.  
The Next Day "Bye Mom!"  
"Yea Bye Kagome!"  
"Wait Mom why are you leaving?"  
"Because your Grandfather has an appointment today! Your Brother is going too!"  
"Well ok?"  
Kagome gave all 3 of them a hug."  
"Bye!"  
After an hour Kagome was ready to leave.  
"This is it." She was standing in front of the God Tree. Tears started falling from her eyes.  
"Thank You. Thank you for all you did. I'm very glad for what you did for me and Inuyasha."  
'I love you God Tree.'  
She got closer.  
'I want to hug it.'  
She looked around to see if there was anybody in her sight.  
'No one here.'  
She quickly hugged the tree and stepped away.  
"I saw that." A male voice coming from the side of her. She jumped. She bowed down for respect.  
"I'm sorry sir for my weird actions."  
She felt a shoulder and the man bent down to kiss her.  
He broke away. "Your always weird."  
'Inuyasha.'  
They kissed again. His hands ran down her back. Her hands were around his neck.  
"Kagome now that we are mates I'm not going to treat you different."  
'Your such a lair!'  
'Kagome! Have some heart in me'  
"Hey! I do!" She screamed out loud.  
"Alright."  
Kagome sighed at The Tree.  
He put a hand on her cheek and faced her to him.  
"Its ok Kagome your coming back. I promise."  
"I know that. Its just hard to move out like this."  
Inuyasha looked at her confused.  
"What do ya mean?"  
"I mean I'm leaving my mother and Grandfather and my brother. My home. My Friends..." More tears ran down her cheeks. She pulled him tighter. Her face on his chest. He hold her.  
"Kagome shhhh..."  
He tried to calm her down.  
"Its ok Kagome you will come back after the pup is born."  
"Ok Inuyasha."  
"You alright now. We will try to forget about this."  
"Yes."  
Inuyasha clapped his hands "OK ready to leave this dirty old place!"  
"_' INUYASHA YOU SAID WE WILL TRY TO FORGET IT NOW YOUR BRING BACK MEMORIES!"  
"I'm so sorry!" 


	8. Chapter 8

The Little White House In The Corner.

"Ok Kagome you can open your eyes in 1...2...THREE!"  
She opened her eyes and saw a little white cabin between a waterfall and a cave.  
"O Wow! Inuyasha you did this all yourself!"  
"Well most of it Miroku helped out a little."  
"Oh My God Inu! Its so...so..."  
She couldn't finish.  
"Nice, manly, strong, my type, bu-.."  
"NO. None of that! Its CUTE!"  
" -_-' " Inuyasha signed.  
"Kagome. This house is only for me and you no one else.!"  
"Inuyasha... I gotta tell you something."  
"What is it."  
"I-I'm having a baby."

OK srri that was very VERY short but its ending but look another chapter 0.o you never know what it could be 0.o 


	9. Chapter 9

Even tho the people in this extra wasn't in the movie its doesn't matter as long as its funny.

MiiMii: Hello Everyone we are here today with our favorite movie stars Inuyasha and Kagome!

Crowd screams

MiiMii: So Inuyasha first question goes to you. So how did you feel to have sex with Kagome on tape?

Inu: Well I didn't feel different at all. Its not like it was my first time. We do it almost every night really!

Kag: INUYASHA! What is wrong with you!

Inu: What its true!

Miimii: Ok. Kagome this one is for you.  
How did you feel when Inuyasha was "feeling" your butt.

Inu: What are all these questions about us having sex or something?

Miimii: Well really yea (she was going pass the papers.)Oh here's one.  
This is for the both of you. What did you think about Sango and Miroku having sex?

Kagome: Well they both loved each other so.

Inu: Well duh! Its about time. I bet you he made Sango hard.

Kag: Inuyasha! Shut up!

Miimii: Ok that's all of today bye!

Kag: Bye everyone!

Inuyasha: This is stupid. -_-'

Bloopers "Kago- me, I thought y-you were h-hurt...  
"Inuyasha said while tasting the taste of her blue rug on the floor.  
"Umm am I really gonna eat this!"  
Fluffy: Hell yea.  
Inu: Well...wow why does this taste like blueberry.  
Kagome: Its not... Its supposed to be cherry.  
Inu ran out to the bathroom and cleaned his mouth.

0000

"Kagome I found this near where I live and I knew it was yours."  
Kouga said handing over the bike.  
"My Bike!"She looked like this day couldn't get better.  
"Oh, Thank you Kouga!" She jumped on him with a hug.  
Kagome falls on top of him.  
Inuyasha comes in.  
Inu: What the fuck!  
Kagome: Oh My God Inuyasha I just fell on him that's all.  
Kouga: Well not really. She wanted some of this.  
Inuyasha: Kagome!  
Kagome: Kouga! So you are just like Miroku. You perv.  
She got up and left the set.  
Inuyasha and Kouga: O_o.

0000

"INUYASHA!"Kagome screamed with all her power she was leaving. Leaving the Hanyou to another world.

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha screamed.

"DON'T GO!"  
Inuyasha: Cough Cough. Damnit. I told you guys I couldn't scream like this. But nooo you can do it go ahead. Your all bitches.

0000

"KIKYOU EVERYTHING DOESN'T RELY ON DIEING OK!  
Inuyasha: Wait yes it does. Because you live to die, right?  
Kagome and Kikyou: -_-'  
_

Behind the Scenes.

Inuyasha: Hey you guys I'm going to hear Fluffy sing but better on tape.

He walks in the bathroom.

Fluffy: If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight.  
Inu goes closer.  
Fluffy: Ok next song. Boo cha boocha booboo cha boo cha na na na Na na nanananana. Alright that wasn't very good. Next song.  
Inu laugh a little.  
Fluffy: Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Let me show you what your missin Paradise With me you're winning girl You don't have to roll the dice Tell me what you're really here for Them other guys?  
I can see right through ya

You seem like the type To love em and leave em And disappear right after the song.  
So give me the night To show you, hold you Don't leave me out here dancing alone

ALRIGHT THAT WAS AMAZING I FUCKING ROCK!  
Inuyasha: Yo Fluffy you suck like shit!  
He opens the shower curtain and runs.  
Fluffy: You fucking bitch!  
Inu: Haahahhahahaha oh shit ahhaha. That was some funny shit good thing I caught that on tape.

0000

Kag: Hey Miroku do you love Sango?

Mira: Uhhhhh yea why do you ask this type of question Kagome.

Kag: Oh no reason because I thought you go out with her because to have sex all night!

Well do you?

Miro: Uhhhh...Well...I...Uhhhhh...

Inu and Fluffy come in running.

Fluffy: You fucking bitch ass dick! Erase it or suck MY dick!

Inu: I rather suck Kagome's!

Kag: SIT!

He fell.  
Kag: You bitch.

Inu: Your Bitch.

Miro: Good thing they came in now I don't have to answer the question.

Kag: Oh yes you do.

Miro runs.  
-

Ok thx for reading One Time and One Time Only!

Kag: Bye everyone Inuyasha say bye.

Inu: yea that's right you fucking leave you ass holes!

Kag: Sit you bitch.

Inu: B-Bye.

Kag: good boy.

BYE EVERYONE! 


End file.
